


The Summoner's Shard

by abyss1826



Series: Deidre Hunt [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Character Reflection, Character Study, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Lahabrea POV, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Reluctant Hero, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), lahabrea? with personality more than hoohooheehee evil man?, sibling adjacent relationship, takes place during ARR, yes. he also misses his little sister.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyss1826/pseuds/abyss1826
Summary: He knows she's been claimed by Hydaelyn, chosen as champion to the accursed goddess of her own making. He can't help but hope he can bring her back home, anyway.
Relationships: Azem & Lahabrea (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light & Thancred Waters
Series: Deidre Hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021945
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Summoner's Shard

It hurt to see her. How close he had been; practically racing Hydaelyn for the chance to bring her -even her sundered self- home. A race he had lost, and it would cost them dearly. 

The differences were glaring, of course. Sand in Lahabrea's clamshell: she looked too different, her voice was too soft, she spoke too little; a myriad of things that made her _wrong_ . That made her this _Deidre_ instead. Some pitiful little girl who couldn't say _no_ , whose youngest siblings called her _mama_ and whose comrades already called her _warrior_. 

She had run from one already. Perhaps she would be willing to flee the next. Perhaps he could help her.

Perhaps he could bring her home after all.

"Thancred?" Lahabrea looked up from the report he had to read. The Nearly-Her holds a plate out to him. There's a sandwich and a bunch of grapes. “Yda said you’ve missed lunch.”

“Oh? I suppose it slipped my mind.” He smiled lightly, and put the plate on his desk. “Thank you. You’re back, then? Have you chosen your Grand Company?” It is a calculated question, but from the mouth of the one Archon she’s spoken to of her own accord. A trusted one. She nodded.

“Twin Adders, makes th’most sense, really. ‘M from th’ Twelveswood an’ all, an’... I’m a White Mage now… s’that’s more reason.” Lahabrea raised his eyebrows.

“They made you a White Mage?”

“It’s… They needed t’pacify the Guardian Tree, b’only Raya-O an’ A-Ruhn were there...” she paused, “it was a long day. An’ now I’m a White Mage.”

“Was this before or after the speeches?”

“Th’day before. Yest’day they gave me my Chocobo! He’s in the stables!” She pulled a bundle of Krakka roots out of her pack. “Y’wanna come feed him?”

Zodiark curse him, he couldn’t say no to her. Wrong face, wrong name, yet grapes and Chocobos were constants, clearly. Soon enough she’d be plopping Moogles and Namazu into his office to cause problems for fun. He bit back a smile. He could still remember the look on the face of Emet-Selch when his daughter ran into his office, a teenager not yet of the Convocation, with her first two creations approved. Two little creatures that had once only been the wax drawings of a toddler now brought to life. He wondered if Emet still had simulacrums of Cassandra's old art, in that shadow of the city. Perhaps he could tease her with them again, soon, if he could find a way to pry that accursed ‘blessing’ of Hydaelyn off of her.

Lahabrea looked into her too gray eyes and smiled.

“Of course.”

He had failed. He told her of Hydaelyn’s corruption, of what he was trying to fix, but she would not listen. Stubbornness intact as ever, though he couldn’t help but wonder: would Cassandra see the wrong in what her summoning of Hydaelyn had wrought upon their world? Would bringing her back only make her fight them harder? Would fighting her be worth it, if only to have her back again?

He watched from the shadows as Scion’s warrior snuck away from the festivities. She wasn’t pleased with them, either. Disliked them, even. But Lahabrea knew that escaping from the Scions, from Hydaelyn, would be far more difficult for Deidre to accomplish. Running couldn’t be her way of saying _‘no’_ forever.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment! this is a series of one shots so if you want to be notified of updates subscribe to the series!


End file.
